Tony's bad week
by blackpuffle
Summary: Tony hasn't a good week. He can't tell her his feelings and then he spent his time in the company but not with Pepper and Rhodey. He was alone


Title: Tony's bad week.

Summary: When Tony make the first step to tell Pepper just three words, he was interrupted. Pepper gets a call.

Rating: T

Chapter 1: It's hard to say "I love you"

**This is my first fan-fic story and English is not my primary language. If you want a story in Romanian just tell me. **

Jarvis dialogue is in _italic_.

"Jarvis tell me, what can I do to tell to Miss Potts my feelings for her?"

"_Well, you can invite her at a romantic dinner at an extravagant restaurant."_

"Good idea, Jarvis! I'll call her right now."

Tony took his phone from the table and he calls Miss Potts on mobile.

"Hey Miss Potts! How are you today? There are some problems with a business partner and we meet with them at a restaurant. I come at your apartment at 8."

"Okay Tony but what's the company's name?"

"Well Miss Potts I think its name begins with A."

"Oh, it must be A.R.E. "

"Yeah Miss Potts you guess. You're good."

"Thanks Mr. Stark. "

"You're welcome, Miss Potts. That's all. Bye!"

"Goodbye Mr. Stark."

He put the mobile near his computer smiling. He was happy because he'll have a romantic dinner. Suddenly he shouts at Jarvis.

"_Yeah Mr. Stark I'm here. I'm always here. What's the problem?" _

"My Tuxedo Jarvis, where's my Tuxedo?"

"_It's in the bedroom on the bed. You put it there. Do you remember?"_

"Yeah Jarvis, sorry. I'm so excited."

"_But why didn't you tell her the true?"_

"Why? Because she doesn't come if I tell her the true. At 8.10 p.m. please call me Jarvis. Don't ask why just call me. Don't forget."

"_Okay I'll call you. And now go and take a shower and be ready until 8."_

"Oh Jarvis you're always right. I'm going to take a shower and then I'll go at Miss Potts."

He took a short shower but then he had a long bath. A very good bath with a lot of lathers. After he put on her tux he searched something. He made a big mess. He searched under his bed, in the fridge.

"_What do you search sir?"_

"Oh Jarvis, I don't know where's my phone."

"_Oh sir, you were so excited after you talked with Miss Potts and you put your phone near computer."_

"Thanks Jarvis, you're like a woman, like a wife. You know everything. "

"_I'll take this as a compliment. Sir, you must go. It's 7.55."_

"Yeah Jarvis you're right. I must go at Mrs. Potts apartment. And don't forget to call me at 8.10"

"_Okay sir, I'll not forget. BYE!"_

"Bye Jarvis!"

Tony took his Audi and he "flew" to her apartment. Tony was there at 7.59 p.m. Mrs. Potts looked great in her long dress.

"Hey Miss Potts! You look brilliant!"

"Thanks Mr. Stark so what's the problem with A.R.E Company?"

"Well, first come in the car. I can tell you here. They said they don't found some documents and they want to make them again but first we must talk to them. You know…"

At the restaurant

It was 8.10. Tony got a call. It was Jarvis. He went outside to talk at the phone. He came back after 2 minutes.

"The call was from the A.R.E Company. They said they found the documents so they aren't coming here tonight. I think we can stay here to have the dinner in this evening or you can come to my mansion to have the dinner. I have a lot of food in my fridge."

"It's O.K Mr. Stark; we can have the dinner here."

"Please call me Tony. What would you like to eat?"

"A salad with lots of tomatoes and a mineral water. I'm very thirsty."

"Okay Mrs. Potts. I'll eat a pork-chop and I'll drink a vodka Martini."

After Tony ordered, they waited. During this time they talked about Stark Industries. The waiter brought the meal.

"Would you like something else to drink, Mrs. Pots?"

"Well Tony, I'd like a vodka Martini very dry with three olives. That's all"

"Okay Mrs. Potts I'll bring the drink right now."

Tony went to the bar and ordered a vodka Martini for Mrs. Potts then champagne.

"Thanks Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome. And now I want to tell you something…I...

Suddenly a phone rang. It was Pepper's mobile. Pepper went outside to talk at the phone. When she came back she wasn't very happy.

"Tomorrow morning I must go in New York because I have a family problem. I'll not be tomorrow at Stark Industries. Sorry. You began to say something. Please continue."

"It wasn't important. Look! It's 11 o'clock. I think we must go."

"Yeah, you're right."

"Come in Audi Mrs. Potts."

"No, my apartment isn't far and I want to keep fit. See you at the Company! Good Night!"

"Good Night Mrs. Potts."

Tony drove very sad to his mansion. He can't told her "I love you" because always is a thing which doesn't let him to say three words.

**Please REVIEW and don't forget: this is my first story. Maybe I have some mistakes but the second chapter will be better and bigger.**


End file.
